1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to emulsified meat products that are stable and resistant to deterioration when stored in an acid medium at elevated temperatures and to a method of making such products. More particularly the invention relates to the incorporation of xanthan gum into the gel structure of emulsified meat products thereby making such products stable and resistant to deterioration in acid medium and allowing them to be stored in vinegar pickle at elevated temperatures.
2. Description of the Art
Xanthan gum has been used to thicken doughs made of vegetable proteins, albumin and starches to make bacon analogs. It has also been combined with locust bean to form a gel structure in a mildly acid cheese food product. Xanthan gum has also been used as a binding agent in some meat products to bind meat fiber bundles together.